godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge R
Judge R was a member of the Judges who recruited people for G.O.H Tournament. He was the one to recruit Jin Mo-Ri for the tournament. He recently revealed himself to have betrayed Park Mu-Bong and defected from the Judges, becoming a Bishop of the organization Nox under the new alias Ultio R. This was supposed to be a ploy to destroy Nox from the inside, but R double-crossed both Mu-Bong and The King in order to become the new emperor, in process revealing himself to be a part of the first experiment of the king, one the latter deemed a failure. Appearance Judge R is a tall, slender man and wears the typical Judge uniform. He has straight blonde hair that reaches past his neck. He has sharp, narrow red eyes, but are often seen closed. His left eye had the symbol in it, while his right eye had the symbol in it. They are the proof of his bloodline. Personality He tries to appear calm and collected when talking to others, but can get silently annoyed when he is bested in some way. It appears to hurt his pride and it angers him. While he had won the fight Jin Mo-Ri, his arm was broken from blocking his kick. When Park Mu-Bong had noticed the injury, he was turned away from him, but his expression showed irritation. Due to recent happenings in the plot, R is now seen to be cunningly deceptive, as he was able to have Mu-Bong completely trusting him while he used the former and Nox in his revenge plan against The King and to become the next jade emperor. He acts obedient to those higher in rank than him, which seems to help in getting others to trust him. While his hatred is mostly focused on his father, He also have some hatred towards the humans. He felt that it was the humans that subjects him to torment, killing the only one woman who was kind to him, all because of his divine heritage. This culminates into his elaborated plan to destroy both the humans and gods, bringing forth RagnarÖk. Despite his deception, R seems to be genuinely feel gratitude towards Park Mu-Bong, repeatedly stating his thanks to the man who saved and guide him. He chose to spare Park Mu-Bong, despite him being a powerful fighter and experienced tactician, to repay his gratitude. He is also fond of Hui Mo-Ri, stating that he can't bring himself to hate the clone, which is ironic because he hates Jin Mo-Ri for ruining his plan. Though he had some hatred towards humanity, he may hate the gods in general more as he brought forth RagnarÖk to lure the gods of the Heavenly Realms into the human world so he can absorb them with Greed after their defeat. Afterwards he proceeded to destroy the Taboo seal on the humans permanently so that humanity may obtained true freedom showing that he may have some pity towards humans for doing this. However this also shows impatience on his on part as he carried out this plan to accomplished his and Mu-Bong's goal of liberation from the gods while ignoring the catastrophic devastation to the human realm alongside the countless casualties sustained. Baek Seung-Chul notes that R is simply the type that operates on the mentality of the end justifying the means when Mo-Ri questioned if he was a bad guy or a good guy. History R was a child born of King and his human mistress. The King used him and the mother as part of his experiment to gain eternal life by fusing R with greed in-utero. This time, unlike previous experiments, He and the mother survived despite the mother's body being eroded by greed. The Mother managed to escape, but then accidentally fall. R, with encouragement of his mother, eats the latter. This made R turn into a human. He was then disposed of after deemed as a failure, but he escaped and lived. People who lived near him noted that he didn't age nor die, so they wanted to eat his bone to cure their disease. They surrounded R and wanted to tear him apart until Park Mu-Bong saved him. Plot A Round With God As the other Judges recruited fighters around the world, Judge R found Jin Mo-Ri and recruited him for the God Of High School Tournament. But Mo-Ri wasn't interested in the tournament and keep on walking away until R mention a wish he can he if Mo-Ri won the tournament and they will be a lot of fighters. Mo-Ri challenge him into a fight and if he wins, Mo-Ri will join, but R defeated Mo-Ri with ease which made Mo-Ri excited to enter the tournament. Later, Judge R went to meet up with the boss of the tournament Park Mu-Bong with news of him and the other Judge handing out invitation to all participants. Mu-Bong told him he could leave but notice his arm was broken and wonder if one of the participants did it to him. When the God Of High School Tournament was about to begin, Gi-Joo ask all the other Judges how many people will win in the fight to which Judge R pick number 41 which is Jin Mo-Ri but then Judge Q mock Judge R for picking someone who injury him which almost made them fight each other, but Judge O stop them from doing just thing and told them if they did it again, he wouldn't keep quite. When Mo-Ri got between the fight of Gang Man-Suk and Go Gam-Do, all the other Judges went in to stop him. Q saw how Mo-Ri power level went up and realize how the latter injury R arm. R was now upset at Q for revealing that information to everyone, but when Mo-Ri saw him, Mo-Ri the latter for a rematch but was stop by Judge P. R and Q later went to a unknown factory to have a battle while O was watching without them noticing. Q ask that it been a while since they fought which R respond by reminding him to quit smoking. R and Q started they fight by moving in high speed which damage the factory around them. R summon a wind attack to strike Q, but the latter dodge it in time. R then summon a hurricane like wind, which made both Q and R serious about their fight, but then they were stop by their boss Park Mu-Bong with his strange power. Abilities Judge R is a very skilled fighter as he was the first person to defeat Jin Mo-Ri. He was able to destroy a huge row of trees with a single punch and his battle with Q caused a a lot of destruction to their surroundings. Q commented that for a man with an charyeok that can't do powerlenderization, R is a powerful charyeok user.Chapter 256 After joining Nox, he gained new powers that made him rise to position of Bishop, which Q joked as 'cheat code'. This turned out to be partially false, however, as R didn't gain new power but began using the power he was born with. One particular ability that made him stand out from other Bishops is that he can activate The Ark without The King's permission or confirmation, something that both Romario Traviola, his fellow Bishop, and The King thought to be impossible.Chapter 256 This is later revealed to be his ability as someone with the same bloodline as the king. Superhuman Strength: A single punch from him managed to made Jin Mo-Ri ,before his awakening, bounce away several times while also knocking him out. Superhuman Speed: He can outpace the speed of Hui Mo-Ri several times and fighting evenly with Judge Q before using greed. Superhuman Durability: He was able to survive attacks from Hui Mo-Ri in Lord of Heavens Mode, only receiving superficial damage. Superhuman Endurance: He took Judge Q's card without flinching. Barrier Creation: He can create barrier as wide as a block to hide the energy from his fight with Hui Mo-Ri. Longevity and Immortality: As part of The King's experiment, R enjoys several abilities that made him stands out from other beings in the world. some of them are longevity and Immortality. He didn't age or die for unknown years during the time between his disposal and being rescued by Mu-Bong from people who wanted to eat him to cure their disease. Cloaking: R can cloak himself in unknown substance or energy to blend himself with his surrounding, in essence making him invisible.Chapter 268 Hand-to-Hand Combat: After he was found by Park Mu-Bong, the latter trained him in martial arts. During his final fight against Jin Mo-Ri, he used it in tandem with his Fundamental Force Manipulation and his charyeok prowess. Charyeok Forced Contract: R's prowess over charyeok is exceptional, as he can even commune and forcibly take power from two living gods without their consent. For example, he forcibly communed and take the power of Odin and 666:Satan, without them noticing. The forced contract has its own weakness, in that the God R forcibly communed with may resist R's command, reducing their effectiveness.Chapter 300 Unknown Wind Charyeok: His original Charyeok has yet to be explained or named but it seems to revolve around the manipulation of wind. *'Aerokinesis': His original charyeok has the ability to create and manipulate wind at will. *'Cyclones': During his battle with Judge Q, he is seen gathering small cyclones in his hands and using them in combat. He can summon many smaller cyclones at once, or create bigger ones. *'Bow': He can also create a bow made of wind and shoots arrows with it that is easily able to pierce the body of a human, even a Judge class fighter.Chapter 124 When Judge R combined his original charyeok with greed's absorbed one, it is powerful enough to pierce copy of Ruyi Jingu.Chapter 170 Original Greed: R is a rare case of a being who was born with Greed. His greed is the original one, not the one used by Taek Jae-Kal and others, but one that precede Bishop Byron.Chapter 270 Byron commented that his Greed is more powerful than others as it can devour anything on earth with its powerful erosion.Chapter 270 With Greed R absorbed the charyeok that now makes up his power as Bishop. It along with greed transformed half of his body, giving his right side black eyes with red irises, a single black wing and a white circlet around his head. His absorbed charyeok can create a black flame that's difficult to extinguish.Chapter 170 Greed give R the power to resist The King's third eye power.Chapter 269 Like Taek Jae-Kal, he can summon the gods' he absorbed as his charyeok, although Jin Mo-Ri noted that because of his hastiness, the Gods are less powerful then they are supposed to be.Chapter 300. R can control parts of his Original Greed implanted in other person, even ending their life if he wished. Chapter 300. *'Power absorption': Greed allows R to absorb powers of other beings. R does this to The King, turning the stolen body into an old man.Chapter 269Chapter 270 Michael stated that he already absorbed The King's physical power.Chapter 278 After the end of War, R absorbed the deceased gods' powers with his greed.Chapter 295 *'Power assimilation': Greed can manifest all the power it has eaten before. Hui Mo-Ri suspected that the black flame R created during their fight was a charyeok he absorbed and manifested using greed. Odin felt that that he already absorbed the powers of the deceased Heavenly Realm's Gods, Chapter 295 allowing him to fight one on one against the current holder of Supreme God position, Jin Mo-Ri, evenly albeit Jin Mo-Ri was already weakened from extended fights. Like Taek Jae-Kal, he can summon the creature whose power he absorbed to fight for him.Chapter 298 **'The King's Body': He absorbed the King's physical power, giving him access to all of his powers and his National Treasures. Later he transferred this power to Yu Mi-Ra, losing access to its benefits. ***'Physical Enhancement': Physical power of The King grant him his father's enhanced physical capabilities. *'power transference': R can transfer the power he stole to another individual that hold Original Greed within their body, shown when he transfer The King's Body to Yu Mi-Ra. *'Taboo Breaking': using energy stones placed by Nox all over the world, energies from the collapsing castles of divine realm, and his Greed, R can break the taboo placed upon the humans. This form of taboo breaking is different compared to the keys'. Instead of 'unlocking' the door, a.k.a. the taboo, R completely destroy the taboo itself, allowing humans to access their sealed power. Lee Soo-Jin claimed that after R used this skill, she is overflowing with power. An unidentified humans also seen sprouting wings. *'Resurrection': With energy stone and greed, R can bring a dying creatures back to life. He displayed this by taking a dying bird, put it in his palm, and return it back to life. It is implied that R used this skill to bring Shim Bong-Sa back to life and would have used this to bring Han Dae-Wi back from the dead if Yu Mi-Ra pledged her loyalty to him. Demi-God Power So far R has been seen using his power as descendant of the king in a form of telekinesis to choke him. He also summoned Blade of Tathagata,Chapter 269 a prove of his ownership to it and later, Cane of the Sage.Chapter 270 Fundamental Force Manipulation Absorbing physical abilities of The King allowed R to use this power, although he claimed that he doesn't have a precise control over this power like Han Dae-Wi, who inherited wisdom of the sage.Chapter 298 Fundamental Force Manipulation is an ability to manipulate the four fundamental forces that govern the world: gravity, electromagnetism, strong nuclear and weak nuclear. Like his late father, Ultio R can use them to grant himself power that exists on the world to himself including, but not limited to, inertia, friction, acceleration and attraction. Up until his death he only displayed few of this abilities. *'Repulsion': He can use this to prevent opponent's attack from reaching him. *'Attraction': He use this to pull his opponent beyond his reach to make it easier for physical attack. *'Gravity Manipulation': The King's most iconic ability, manipulating gravity for various purposes. R displayed a creative way of using it, summoning a big boulder and twisting it around to create a multiple spears. It is unknown if he uses other power like Telekinesis to accomplish this feat. Charyeok Technique *'Six Gusts of Wind': Using his bow, he shoots six arrows. He used this move on Hui Mo-Ri, but its full extent was not shown. Chapter 170 *'Black Blaze': an attack that merges Greed's devouring properties with the properties of fire, thus generating a powerful fire attack that is stronger than usual. Hui Mo-Ri noted that the flames produced by this technique did not go out like normal.Chapter 170 National Treasure Blade of Tathagata Formerly National Treasure of The King, this blade boasts extreme cutting power. Its durability appears to be deminished somewhat after being broken by Hui Mo-Ri. It is unknown if this weakness is permanent. Cane of the Sage Formerly National Treasure of The King, this cane can be used to open portal to other realms. R can summon this after he further eats The King's physical energy. The cane can summon a whole building from Heavenly Realm. Trivia * Judge R seems to have no true name and rather goes by his code name. * As a Bishop he goes by Ultio R; interestingly Ultio is latin for R'''evenge, forshadowing his intention to take revenge on the one who wronged him. *Combined, His code name and his title as bishop may be a pun on '''Ulterior Motive, considering his sneaky nature. *So Far, R is the first instance of a God-like being using charyeok, although The King mentioned that absorbing his mother made him human. *The King mentioned before that his creations lack individuality that made them a suitable successor, which is ironic considering R, his failed experiment, is the most independent of his creations and later become his successor. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Judges Category:Charyeok Users Category:Priest Category:Nox Category:Bishop Category:King Category:Demi-Gods Category:Strength Group Category:Deceased Category:Bow Users